


Keep the Customer Satisfied

by Todesengel



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-09
Updated: 2003-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge is just doing this to save Keith's helpless electronic gadgets. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Customer Satisfied

_"And when you ran to me/ Your checks flushed with the night./ We walked on frosted fields of juniper and lamplight,/ I held your hand."_ Pidge sang softly beneath his breath as he put Keith's computer back together.

 _"And when I awoke and felt you warm and near,/ I kissed your honey hair with my grateful tears."_ Keith finished for him. He crouched down beside the younger man and frowned at the mess of wires and chips and small, fragile plastic things. "This must be bad if you're singing Simon and Garfunkel."

"Well, I don't know what the fuck you did to the poor thing, but, yeah. Pretty bad sums things up fairly well." Pidge pushed his glasses up his nose and glanced at Keith. "How'd you know I was singing Simon and Garfunkel?"

"I grew up on them." Keith moved to touch something, then thought better about it. "I love their stuff."

"Huh. Me too. What're your feelings on the Beatles?"

"All right. But I really like 'Revolution 9'...you know, that really odd track that's like an auditory acid trip."

Pidge snapped a chip into place and looked Keith fully in the face. "You realize, of course, that this means that I'm going to have to marry you now."

"Oh?"

"Yup. The S&G thing might have been a fluke, but liking 'Revolution 9' also? That's soul-mate quality connection, my friend."

"You base all of your relationship decisions on whether or not your partner likes the same music as you?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Huh. If I marry you, will that get my computer fixed faster?"

"Probably not. But you'll get a blow job that'll make you completely forget about such trivial things as emails and paying your bills online."

"Right then." Keith clapped his hands together and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Pidge's lips. "As captain of our motley crew I'm exercising my power to marry people and now declare us officially married."

"Great. Let's go have sex."

"Works for me." Keith pulled Pidge up and the pair threaded their way out of the mess of computer circuitry. Pidge looked at the mess then at Keith and a peculiar thought wove through his head.

"You didn't screw up you computer this badly on purpose, did you? Just so you could work your evil wiles and get in bed, right?"

"Would you not want to sleep with me on a regular basis if I said yes? 'Cause I could arrange for my PDA to suffer a similar 'accident'."

Pidge thought about that. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I don't have choice, now then do I?"

"Good." Keith grinned and guided Pidge toward the bed. "My PDA thanks you."

"Well, just so long as we're clear that I'm only doing this keep defenseless electronics safe." Pidge let Keith pull his shirt over his head. "And not because I find you irresistibly sexy."

"Pidge?"

"Yuh huh?"

"You need to stop talking right now. Because I'm going to screw you senseless in few moments, and a running commentary sort of makes that a bit more difficult than it should be."

"Whatever you say."

And then there was sex, and all of Keith's electrical gadgets lived happily ever after.


End file.
